dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Adamant Focus (3.5e Feat)
Balance I can understand damage--and if it were just that, I'd call it pretty balanced, perhaps even fighter level... But a feat that can add up to +12 to attack on top of everything else is REALLY not balanced at rogue level IMO. --Ghostwheel 07:47, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :This race has no bonus to Int how would it add up to +12 unless Int was exclusively focused on?--ThirdEmperor 07:56, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Exactly. If you start with even 18 int and 14 str and went Factotum, you could get +12 int mod at higher levels (18 + 6 (item) + 5 (tome) + 5 (level up bonus), total of 34), and get it twice to AC and attack through the Factotum's class abilities, on top of the +5 you could easily get from Str (14 + 6 (item) = 20, more with tomes). --Ghostwheel 08:08, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Okay, but I get a get out of jail free for this one, I don't know crap about incarnum and I never got the book. Maybe if you have to expend your focus to gain it for a few rounds? Whaddya think?--ThirdEmperor 08:15, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: (Indent please?) Factotums aren't about incarnum--they're in Dungeonscape. I could see allowing it MAYBE once per encounter when you expend your focus on a single attack, but you should realize that effectively it could be almost as effective as getting True Strike, and should have more prereqs (other feats, not something like skill points). --Ghostwheel 08:21, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::+12 all of the time would be bad, and +12 while focused is going to be problematic since it can be so easily combined with other things. Expending your focus to get it and make a single standard action attack seems fine. Tying it to a standard action attack also means you give up any secondary iterative attacks to get one that will almost certainly hit, and requiring you to expend your focus means you get one per combat for free and then burn whole turns to get it again (unless there's a way to regain focus as a non-full round action that I'm not aware of). That seems potentially on the high side of a rogue level feat (if you go crazy on int, if you don't it's not even that), but it's not up in wizard level feat territory and an every other round at best single True Striked attack doesn't really concern me. Several rounds or all the time do. With the way that it scales and adding in some stronger restrictions to make it non-crazy and the prereqs are probably fine; I really wouldn't care about a +5 every other turn on a single attack (and nothing in between) at level 1. - TarkisFlux 08:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I agree--if you make it a standard action to use, along with expending your psionic focus, it could certainly work. That way you could use it every round, one round expending focus on it and regaining it in the same round with the Psionic Meditation feat. --Ghostwheel 08:49, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::And there's the way to regain focus as a move action that I was expecting. Still, can't gain that feat before level 3, which means you get this every other round, at best, before that... and that seems pretty reasonable for an as often as you want attack booster. - TarkisFlux 08:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, except you haven't actually checked the new Setenall page have you? They can focus for a free action by burning bio-energy.--ThirdEmperor 05:02, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Kinda broken for other characters who can cheese hard with effectively near-infinite psionic focuses, but since you get only one standard action per round (usually, without breaking the action economy), limiting it to be used as a standard action where you make a single attack with a bonus equal to your Int mod to attack by expending your psionic focus would still be balanced. --Ghostwheel 05:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::(Gah, edit conflict) Nope, missed that. Unclear how they regain that energy or if they'd have other / better things to do with it so it's hard to call, but Con +3 times per day being able to do get this bonus on the round immediately following one in which you used it as well as take a move action isn't really a concern for me. And as long as you can only expend it to power a single standard-action attack that's as good as you can get. - TarkisFlux 05:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: meh, I'll just overhaul the whole thing, seems to me that +12 to a single attack at the price of focusing EVERYTHING on Int and not getting any additional attacks is incredibly lame, I was kind of aiming this at warriors with a 14 at best in Int.--ThirdEmperor 11:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC)